llamafandomcom-20200213-history
Carl
Carl is one of the two protagonists of the Llamas with Hats series. (The other being Paul). He stands on the right side of the screen, but gains the ability to walk and walks off the screen. He is also able to walk and kick in the Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe ''game. His appearance consists of light grey fur and a green hat. In Episode 11 and 12, he has a peg leg, a chip in his ear, and his fur is messier and he has a beard. AppearancesCategory:CharactersCategory:MainCategory:Llamas with hatsCategory:VideosCategory:Games * "Llamas with Hats 1" * "Llamas with Hats 2" * "Llamas with Hats 3" * "Llamas with Hats 4" * "Llamas with Hats 5" * "Llamas with Hats 6" * "Llamas with Hats 7" * "Llamas with Hats 8" * "Llamas with Hats 9" * "Llamas with Hats 10 " * "Llamas with Hats 11 " * "Llamas with Hats 12 " * "Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe iOS and Android Game" (Video) * ''Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe (Game) The Good Carl is an established leader in society, being the president of the homeowner's association. He is an aspiring artist and innovationist, having crafted many pieces of functional modern art. He has donated both his time and resources to multiple good causes. Examples of these include donating money to the local girl scout troop, helping a resistance movement topple a South American government, baking banana bread for his neighbor Pat, and preventing children from viewing inappropriate actions. He is also very involved politically, holding the city council accountable for their actions. The Bad # He kills people on a regular basis # He eats hands and faces # He creates meat dragons out of specifically orphan meat # He ignores the fact that he committed the crimes above The Ugly (Post-Paul) After Paul leaves in "Llamas with Hats 6," Carl becomes depressed. In order to cope he creates a mask bearing Paul's likeness. In "Llamas with Hats 7," he seems to be holding up well until he throws Sheep Paul into his blood canal. In "Llamas with Hats 8" and "Llamas with Hats 9," he appears physically different; he begins to show signs of a stubble and tattered fur. He also starts having conversations with himself, pretending he is talking to the Paul Mask by speaking for it. Only when the Paul Mask becomes "possessed" (it is unknown if the mask is actually possessed by a supernatural entity, or if it only speaks in Carl's imagination (this may not be correct but in episode four call says "the impostor is a phantom" possibly referring to the mask in the near future)) and convinces him to "continue his work" does he seem to improve. Later, Carl appears in his Gore Pit. In Episode 10 the Paul Mask tells him he needs to get out. Carl complains that he cannot move and he thinks his legs are broken, the Paul Mask goes off to find a rope, and Carl asks it to find Neosporin for his wounds (it does not). Afterwards, The Paul Mask "comforts" Carl by blaming him for the murders he committed. Of course, Carl rejects the idea that he killed everyone in the Gore Pit, even though he is clearly responsible. In Episode 11, he is out of the Gore Pit, and his legs are somehow healed. He is also presently fed-up with the Paul Mask, threatening it with telling the Real Paul about its existence. The episode ends with a argument between Carl and the Paul Mask. In Llamas with Hats 12, Carl and the Paul Mask makes their way to Paul’s (new, now destroyed apartment) for Carl to tell him about his existstance Carl shouts for Paul outside his apartment, while the Paul Mask keeps claiming he is Paul. Carl doesn’t believe him and keeps calling for Paul until he walks into his apartment, only to find his skeleton corpse, implying that he died a long time ago. Then The Paul Mask then falls to silence and the screen pans out from different locations until finally it shows the remains of a bridge. Death After finding Paul dead, Carl snapped and went to the remains of a bridge. While at the bridge, Carl sadly put a conversation while talking as Paul and himself before jumping off the bridge into the water and committing suicide. Before the credits to the episode, Carl’s hat is last seen in the water before it slowly sinks into the ocean. Category:Deceased